The Cycle
by AlexsWeber
Summary: After the mysterious voice saying "The Cycle must continue". Our characters have cross paths with a young girl named Detective Akane Tsunemori. She tells our characters that the agency that she works with is trying to stop the cycle that was formed by Arekkusu. So they go after the sources that made in first place, however, the Time Tenshi girls disagree making a chain of events.


**The Cycle**

 **BOOK 5**

"Detective Akane Tsunemori from psycho Pass." Shizuo and Reisi are surprised as then Weismann came " Ah Akane be a while." the detective looks. " Same as well who are they?" " Ah yes, detective. Let me introduce you to Reisi Munakata." he bows "And Shizuo HeIwajima also I might ask why are you here." ask Weismann. Akane speaks " We came here to stop the cycle thanks to you Shizuo you let it continue." Shizuo shock but doesn't express as much " How did I and what is a cycle." " A cycle is an endless loop of destruction and pain. We got invaded when Lot of psycho pass warnings." " Ok so where's he now?" ask Shizuo " He back in his realm before he knows how to use the rifts." says Akane " So what next?" asks Reisi everyone thinks for a moment " Well with Weismann I think we could all work together to break the cycle."

Suggested Akane " I think that good idea but a couple of things we need to done." says Weismann. He walks to edge " Attention all clans our mission is half complete here so half of your clans will stay while the others will go back. It's up to your kings to decide who after that's done I will still keep kings for rest of mission, for now, so gather up supplies." Weissman looks back "ok then go on" Reisi goes to his clan except for Shizuo " What about me I don't have any clansmen." "Yes you do." he walks up to him and places his hand on him then his eyes light up seeing the purple mist around the color gangs. " See you do have clansmen, but they don't know yet go on convince them you are one of the kings." Shizuo nods then leave to his clansmen and Weismann goes to the detective, but from afar was Izaya he laughs softly " They don't know who made the cycle happen." he smiles and wanders off.

Some minutes later they come back " Where's Shizuo?" ask Weismann from afar Shizuo comes with few people " Sorry for being late I brought a few people along because they may be helpful. Let me introduce you to Shinra Kishitani." Shinra speaks " I'm an underground doctor I'm best." " Also met Celty Sturluson or known the headless rider." Akane surprise about her nickname " Why do have that nickname?" Celty shocked she slowly goes to her helmet and takes it off shows that the head was gone... Everyone is not scared just amazed she pulls her phone and text " Are you guys scared?" they shocked their head she relieved and puts it back on Akan ask Shizuo who the one around your shoulder- wait is that." the person wakes " What happens and where am I." He looks " Shizuo surprising to see you like this." He tries to escape but doesn't " I see you up your game so what the occasion." Looks around " Adolf K Weismann surprising you are here since in your past you never did come to others and helped. Who else is her oh Detective Akane Tsunemori surprising I would thought you came with your enforces to take me since my psycho pass is a mystery."

From behind Reisi came two more clansmen from one of each clan " What the holdup?" The person looks over " A long time no see nephew came to see uncle Izaya." Everyone looks at the person right next even Reisi looked " Oh you didn't tell anyone to let me introduce to my nephew, Saruhiko Fushimi." Saruhiko looks away " Does Izaya have to come with us Shizuo." Ask Akane " Even though he very annoying but he very use full" Akane fine, but I'm going- hey where's my Dominator gun." " Oh so this what gun called here." Shizuo says and gives it back "How did you use it It's made for personal grips?" " Remember Akane anything is possible in other dimensions." Wiesmann says " Right so is everyone already, " Wiesmann says They all nod " Alright then first things first dropping off the half of clansmen back to K. Everyone goes on the blimp " Preparing for Rift entrance to K," Wiesmann says a small jerk to rift and exiting. Izaya handcuffed and sat in the middle he looks over to Saruhiko " I see you have changed clans from Red Clan to Blue Clan."

Saruhiko replay " I didn't belong to that clan I belong to Blue Clan." " Say what you want you can't change clan. You are sortal like me Nephew better for personal game." Saruhiko replies angrily " I'm Not like you Uncle, but you're like grandfather Judar," says Saruhiko " I'm Not like your grandfather Judar " Preparing to enter K." Weismann says "Time to go Nephew see you next time," Izaya says. Saruhiko rolls his eyes and exits. In front of blimp where rest of gang " Ok Where to next" ask Shizuo " Is to go back to my dimension to get info on whereabouts of Arekkusu." Says Akane. As stated Wiesmann does all things again to enter the dimensions Psycho-Pass.

As they enter Psycho-Pass " So where are we heading" ask Weismann " The middle of city it's the huge tower, but you are going to need these she to fit in in this dimension every gets clothes of the dimension except for Shizuo and Izaya " Wait how come you guys don't get a specific clothing as we did" Says Resis " Because Shizuo and Izaya blend well in this dimension do to shizuo butler outfit and Izaya as a common person" Says Akane " Let go and met our info broker" says Akane shizuo grabs Izaya and moves to the building Izaya looks " This place looks familiar" They enter building to head to the Info broker office " Shion Karanomori we got some people working on same case" " Ok wha-" Shion looks over and sees Izaya " IZAYA YOU RAT!" " Oh, Shion long time hasn't."

Akan comes between them "Hold it you too Shion he very useful easy." Shion relaxes and looks back at Akane " So other than Izaya what are they doing here." " There on the same case that we are on with this cycle so came to get to them up for speed" Shion looks at them then back at Akan " Alright" she goes to computer " The person who leads the cycle is Arekkusu U~ēbā an 18-year-old high school graduate student attending technical college. He also a gamer." Resis interrupts " That would expand his skills fighting agents kings" " Yes" Shion says " Other than that he was a regular person until dimensional people that made him have a criminal record here" Shion pulls my record " Convicting for altering and tampering dimensions and access for dimensional using." everyone shocked " So how did he end up with those convictions" ask Shizuo " Here " Shion pulls out her version how cycle started " It supposedly started " It started with game called Sakura Angels guardian angels sent to protect a particular person, but as time went on they watched over Arekkusu and grown feelings to him.

Another suspected is Sakura Beach two childhoods friends want to be more fundamental, Sakura Santa has a childhood friend, A spirit Guardian, and Santa Claus stop before you interrupt yes Santa Claus but the story version is that there many state clause for around world there all sons, and daughters of him caring on the family business. Back to the case they also grow feelings for him. There are others as well they fall on the same path they are Sakura Swim Club, Sakura Spirit, Sakura Shrine Girls, and Sakura Nova." "So let me get this straight all of the suspected cause to follow same path girls falling in love with one guy," Shizuo says " Yup, " Shion says " You miss one" Everyone looks at Izaya.

" Yes, It called Time Tenshi there are three well-educated girls and a boy who lost his family in a fire. He was taken in by grandfather taken down to his lab and lived." " So why are they concluded to this case" Ask Reisi " I'm not done as you get an idea, but the twist is that they invented a time-traveling well know as being of dimensions and rift access we know." Everyone very shocked "Other than that there also the guardians of the dimensions." Wiesmann speaks " I heard this story before when the discover of Dimensions they were lot's of risk, so they settled on protectors of the dimensions." " Right Wiesmann, however, comes loneliness then they found Arekkusu and became corrupted."

" Alright, so what is the plan of action" ask Shizuo. Wiesmann brings idea " I have an idea we could collapse the dimensions of cycle source-" " WAIT COLLAPSING THE DIMENSIONS we will be sent to prison for tampering dimensions ." says Reisi " You didn't let me finish we could do that or make them forget Arekkusu," " That could work" says Izaya " He is" says Akane " With our technology we could create bullet to erase memory of Arekkusu, however, it will take time to program it, and we need a culprit to test it. If not Collapsing the dimension will work." Everyone looks at each other and nod " So who going our test subjects" Says Shizuo " Them" Shion goes to her computer and pulls out Sakura Beach " They are perfect ones they won't fight back easy pickings." " Alright then let gear up," says Wiesmann.

Akane goes to Shizuo " Shizuo you will be one going into Sakura Beach dimension so follow me" Shizuo didn't say nothing and followed her to the armory. " How come I'm going Akane " Well you know you're very strong and can be quick so logically your right person anyway here's your Dominator gun" Shizuo grabs it then voice from gun analyzed him say his full name, his family and his job " What with the voice" " That by default right now is understanding it's user doesn't take long. This gun measures psycho pass telling if it's treat however since it's main controls are confused it goes into neutral status until back here. So for our mission, every dominator is programmed to increase our targets psycho pass." " Very complex for me," Shizuo says " don't worry here's an earpiece to communicate with us other than that you're ready, let's go back to rest."

Shizuo & Akane head back "Shizuo ready." " Ok" Shion she goes to computer " Ok Shizuo your target is Momoko she most in love with Arekkusu, so she is the target to test the memory wipe, however, pay attention to the sky that's the gate for Arekkusu to see so keep in shadows." " Ok, where should she be then" Shizuo ask " She would be on the beach with her friends so say in the novel but you must not be seen, or it will cause panic so grab her when alone and we will take from there." " Alright then let's get going," says Shizuo Wiseman makes the rift and Shizuo enter rift landed on sand.

" Ugh I understand why is called Sakura beach" " Come in Shizuo do you read," says Shion " Yeah I do I landed in beach area I will move forward to find this Momoko" " Ok." Shizuo looks around the area and eventually founds target " I found them now going in to capture" " Gotta tell us when you do" " Alright" Shizuo stealthy goes close and finds Momoko. A young girl wearing a pink and red stripe bikini and she heading to surf. Shizuo springs into action get close puts on a silencer on the dominator and fire a temporary paralysis bullet making her unconscious for a bit. Shizuo walks up and grabs her " I got her" " Roger rift incoming in 5s". As so the rift opens and Shizuo enters and exits out.

So where should I put her" says Shizuo " In this chair," says Shion he does so and ties her to chair " How long until the memory wipe is finished," says Shizuo " Very shortly," says Shion. Some hours later Momoko wakes, and she scared " Where am I and who are you" she tried to break free Weismann comes to her. " We are future projects we just grab you to ask some questions and do something Akane take the lead" she bows and heads to her with clipboard " So Momoko have you heard name Arekkusu before" as she says that Momoko goes from terrifying to aggressive " You won't lay a hand on him, not my Arekkusu". " Ready for prototype injection," says Akane " Yeah" Shion gets to her neck alright Momoko this may sting, but you won't feel a thing." As she injects the prototype memory wipe as said Momoko gets relaxed and loopy.

" How's it going says Reisi. Shion goes to her computer and monitors the injection " it's now entering her brain and targeting the memory, and it works the memory was gone, but it's the prototype who knows how long but all we know it works so now." She goes and grabs another injection needle and hands to Shizuo " Go back to the dimension put her back and fined Ayumi she wouldn't be far she wearing a light orange-ish bikini Weismann will tag along to collapse the dimension" He nods " Ready Weismann" " Yeah Shizuo" Weismann forms rift, and they enter dropping off Momoko and run off to Ayumi.

Momoko slowly wakes " Hu I guess I dows off" she goes surfing not far drop off Shizuo and Weismann find Ayumi and as instructed they lunge at Ayumi and injects the memory wipe and destroys it " That done now what" says Shizuo " I'm gonna make rift back, but as I collapse the dimensions we must hurry before it close if we don't go back" Shizuo nods. Weismann makes weird gestures and hits ground and rift is disorienting, and they both go in.

In another dimension in underground lab something catches a person's eye " Hey Michael" " Yes Kyo " The time window picked up a dimension in the multiverse collapse" " What" Michael looks that impossible a dimension should never collapse" " Well this one did" " Kyo keep an eye on it and try to figure out what dimension it was but get ready to grab Arekkusu". " Alright."

Back in Psycho-Pass Shizuo and Weismann comeback " That one part of cycle done but still going "So who's next" says Weismann " They are two main points that began cycle they are Sakura Angels, Time Tenshi they made the first contact." Says Shion " So how are we going to handle it because Time Tenshi according to Izaya they are guardians of multiverse if we collapse them who knows what will happen" says Akane " Yeah the consequences are unknown but we must end this cycle; however, we need to focus on Sakura angels but according to the timeline of cycle both of them are going to Arekkusu dimension. So my plan is we must separate us to take down angles and to protect Arekkusu it's the only way to handle it" says Weismann no one takes time to argue and everyone agrees to plan and suits up.

Ok it settled Celty, and Reisi will go after Sakura Angels while you Shizuo go with Weismann to protect Arekkusu, but it gets too risky take him somewhere else." Says Shion. All they agreed and Weismann forms separate rifts to access each dimension " Go ahead Shizuo I will follow, and Reisi stay for a minute I need to teach you something" Shizuo goes and leaves while Reisi stays " What is it" " Follow my moves" says Weismann. He does, and Weismann shows him the moves to collapse dimensions after a minute or two they both go to their rifts.

In Sakura Angels Celty and Reisi arrived and contacted Shion " Who are our targets to a memory wipe you didn't give enough description" Says Reisi " Oh here" she sent two pics females, One golden hair color and energetic, other pink hair color hair always grumpy and seen together. " Thanks" Celty pulls out her phone and types " let's use my motorcycle to helps us faster to find them" "Alright that sound fine," says Reisi as Celty's motorcycle appears and they get on and ride. Several minutes later they arrive at place seeing the girls who like the photo and start performing unnatural things.

" That them!" Shots Reisi Celty turns her ride at girls and gets their attention stops them from continuing their plans temporary " WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouts the golden yellow girl " We had too. See we came from another realm to stop an event that will cause a lot of destruction and problems." Says Reisi " Ok why came to us" says pink hair girl " Do know a person name Arekkusu" Ask Reisi both girls light up and go behind there back pulls their weapons " There no need for violence Sayaka and Hikari " Girl get shocked and both say " How do you know our names" "Like I said we came from another realm to stop an event that event causes a cycle to form." Both Girls put their weapons away " So to prevent it is this" Pulls out an Injection " this type is to erase the certain memories of Arekkusu" Says Reisi as he said that Sayaka springs into action pulling out her bow and try fires but stop by Celty warping her around in the darkness. " I will never forget AREKK-." Celty injects her. Reisi looks back at Hikari you have two choices one take yourself choice two resist like your partner did it's up to you." Hikari looks and decides to grab herself then injects it. " Good choice." " Ok, Shion it's done" A rift form as Weismann show then Reisi makes the moves and collapse the dimension.

In Time Tenshi as the girls getting ready " Michael, it happened another dimension collapse again" She comes over and sees " There must be reason why or who is doing this but why can you give any similar things between this one and another one." says Michael " I think I can" says Kyo as did " There is but I don't think it's right one though.?" "it's better than nothing" "The similarity I found is the name Sakura Beach, Sakura Angels.." " Ok we will get deeper later let's get set to get Arekkusu," Michael says. Five girls are at time window and get transferred to my dimension.

While they are getting transferred Shizuo is smoking lay agents wall and Weismann next to him and waiting " So what are we going to do if it gets too risky and we have to take Arekkusu" ask Shizuo " Well the logical reason is to grab him to closest dimension" says Weismann " Ok and why did Shion pick Celty intend Akian to go with Reisi" " Well Akain is only a peacekeeper in that dimension they have enforcers to go after enemies" " Oh". From afar the sky changes colors and a rift formed " They are here let's get going" says Weismann " Wait there Arekkusu walking" says Shizuo " What" Weismann sees " We need to scar him to leave this area or the plan will not continue" " I got this" Shizuo grabs a concrete tile from road and throws it.

I was walking till I heard a noise I turn around and see the tile " AHHH" I run so fast out of area " That works" says Wiesmann as for rift above them the girls arrive but show four " Ok Kyo were Arekkusu" says Michael " He west from here" says Kyo and walks till halted " Stop right there Michael" She turns and Sees Weismann " Adolf K Weismann be while." " Yeah it has, and you should not interfere with Arekkusu life here " The girls are stunned when heard that name" " No we will interfere" " You have to go through us first."

Shizuo appears. Girls laugh " a butler" the girls keeps laughing " My brother gave me this." Shizuo get anger and grabs a the whole stoplight and swings hits all girls " Ugh what the" Girls look and get fear in her eyes " Fine if fight you want then let's have it" says Michael Kyo throws a 10 volts wipe in Shizuo face and makes him bleed then get crazy look in his eyes " I like you better than IZAYA" Shizuo drops it and grabs a street sign and purple flames form " AHHH!"

Shizuo lungs and slams the sign at Kyo ripping her clothes and make her disappear " Who's Next" Out of nowhere a girl with powerful legs comes at Shizuo he notices and sings high hitting her high and ripping her clothes as well making her disappear. Michael gets scared " Rose runs after Arekkusu I will deal with Weismann. Rose nods and runs after me " Shizuo go after her don't let her interfere" " Right" He runs very fast. Wiesmann pulls out a sword and lungs at Michael but gets a block. " You never get Arekkusu" " We will" She strikes back.

While battle going on Shizuo on top of rose and throws his sign making it catching up her and hitting here to pavement scraping her up making her disappear " Weismann she was gone" " Good" Michael laughs " What are laughing at " then Weismann get punched into wall " ugh" and Sees a ninja girl and then speeds up " SHIZUO GRAB AREKKUSU A VERY FAST NINJA COMING TO GET HIM." " OK" Shizuo surveys the streets and finds me he lunges at me As then I see a shadow getting bigger I look up and see a person coming down to me crashes on me making me unconscious " I got him but he unconscious" " Good Shizuo toss him to me with that ninja girl you can't outrun her . " Ok he grabs me as he does the ninja girl comes close he throws me far " He Airborne" " Alright" he gets up " That all you got" Michael gets up " You never give up do you" " Yup." He goes and strikes fast and makes her.

Unbalanced and jumps grabs me forms a rift " NOOO" Weismann, and I disappear. " Shion I need a rift it got risky here" "Ok" she summons rift and Shizuo get in and closes. "Mizuki lets head back" both Michael and Mizuki enter time window and leave.

Back in Psycho-Pass rest were waiting for Shizuo as said he enters " Where Weismann." Ask Reisi. Shizuo sits on chair " Hey Shinra could I need some healing." " Ok, how bad is this time it looks like some electrical marks." " We fought agents the Tenshi Girls and Weismann took Arekkusu to escape their grasps somewhere.

In Time Tenshi the girls arrived an old, man with white hair and lab coats says " What happen to you girls. Michael answers " We arrived in place to get our target, but we were halted by two guys one in butler clothes other was an old partner." " Who is it," says old man " It's Adolf K Weismann." Michael stays the old man was shocked " Weismann we will talk about this later let's help the rest of the girls to infamy."

As said both the old man and Michael put the girls in medical beds then walked out of the room. " How is Weissmann still alive he should have died." Says old man " Well he is the immortal King." Says Michael " Right keep forgetting that besides that why did he stop you he also knows the rules of dimensional tampering." Who knows, gramps." " Yeah anyway, I got deeper of your collapsed dimensions." Michael surprises " Yeah what about that" old man adjusted his glasses " Well there are more of them but have a different setting in each; however, they somewhat connect." " Interesting but the question remains why Weismann is involved with our objective." " Yeah, interesting."

Back in Psycho-Pass Shizuo relaxes in chair " What next" ask Shizuo " Our next target is Sakura Swim club these girls love swimming from the title, however, these two love competing against each other but always end up in tie however when Arekkusu came they became one of main cause of cycle along with Sakura Beach. All four girls became strong rivals so you might imagine how was with them but anyway me and Izaya are experimenting with new ways to give the memory wipe to them. We so far made a liquid one that takes time to dissolve in regular water. Other than keeping interfering and tampering dimensions we could use this make less of attention, but since Time Tenshi is now a problem but not on the major level, we have to go much more stealthy. However, the concoction is a bit not right but is almost done so you can relax, recover, or explore around just don't go too far." As said everyone went off while Izaya and Shion stayed.

Sometime later " Hey Izaya" " Yeah Shion" " Why didn't arrive at our second date" Izaya stops and surprise " I had other things to do and work, " says Izaya " Yeah an underground info broker and a weird hobby of messing around with people and causing trouble." Saya Shiron Izaya smirks " I love humans." says in relaxing tone " Yeah." Shion says continues work until " Izaya do want to go on second data again" Izaya stops in his tracks for a minute or two " What about threat you were going to kill me?" Shion answers " That was just anger but do want to give another shot?" Izaya speaks " Sure Shion."

In the rift Wismann keeping Arekkusu close exit the rift crash landing slightly " Ugh " says Weismann he gets up slowly looks around "Well wherever we crash landed it looks like a thick forest." He walks around finds a road he walks out of the woods and sees a city lights landscape on a mountain " Looks a city dimension." as he thinks loud noises come close as he reacts two cars come and drifting the turn. " It's one these dimensions" He goes to Arekkusu as he comes I slowly wake " What where am I.'' Weismann arrives and waves his hands making him blend in this dimension " Arekkusu what are doing you're going to miss the race." " What," says Arekkusu " It's me your best friend, Weismann."

"Oh, so what are we doing in the forest?" ask Arekkusu " We were getting good spots for the race, but it wasn't a good view. So get up man were are going to miss it." Weismann grabs my arm. " Oh ok." We leave the forest arrived at rale guard. " Oh wow what with the people hear it's just a street race." says Arekkusu " It's not just street race. It's racing against the Akina SpeedStars and Akagi RedSuns ."

" Wow, what are cars are racing" ask Arekkusu " What I heard that Red suns youngest leader who AE86 Trueno beat brother of leader during an off race." " Wow, a 86s beat an RX-7 Type R how." Arekkusu was shocked then from far we heard engines roar " The race is starting we need to get in place come on." Wiesmann says " Wait we need find our spots." " Don't worry I got that covered.

He moves his hands, and a car appears " Hey is that my Ferrari 458 Italia but that impossible.?" " Not quite it was my early Christmas present." " Oh wow, you couldn't have." "Yeah wanted to so that the spot we are getting front row seats. "Sweet let's get going" I move faster and enter the driver seat.

A tall young man walks in the middle " Are you ready racers." the engines roar louder " On your mark get set to go." On that call the car goes flying " Ready Weismann." he nods I step on it and get in line " I didn't think it was a three three-way race." a voice says " No, just a couple of fans they just want a front row seats.

I drive behind the two cars " Wow that RX-7 is far how can a V8 beat that car?" the first turn coming up I use the break a do a perfect drift as I do the AE86 get close. " Wow!" Weismann holds on " Yeah that AE86 lacks horse but turns to give it's bost." The turn ends and straightway appears " So 86th not strong on straight". " Yeah, but five hairpins coming up hope you can handle it. " I can!." I speed up but keep my space without intervening I break and do a perfect drift on first, and second, the V86 get very close and pass the RX-7! " What the what! Did that just really happened." I say in shocked " Yeah. Watch for the last two hairpins!" " Right I do a perfect drift the last two and got back to the road.

"Wow, that was exciting to watch that was sweet!" " Yeah, this city is full of interesting things to do." " Yeah" relax for a bit seeing the view from outside of my car there was a loud noise from a bush. Weismann hears the noise " Arekkusu let get back on track." "Hu oh yeah where to?" "I know a place." Wiesmann guides me. A figure appeared from the bush with some fox ear like and disappeared.

" So who your friend" I slowly drive " Oh he on Akina Speed Stars." " Wow, how did you know him." " It's an interesting story. Ahh, we are here." We arrive at meum size house with a car garage with two sports cars. "Nice house." I park the car on the side of road Wiesmann opens door " Hey Koichiro." the person looks up " Ahh Weismann been a long time?'' hugs him " Yeah." " So what brings you to this city?" ask Koichiro "Starting fresh, so we need to place to stay." " Ah ok get your stuff see you inside." Koichiro walks inside.

Weismann walks back to the car " We are good to get your stuff to let's head inside." I nod. I grab my stuff walk inside " Wow much nicer inside." "Thanks." Koichiro says " No problem names Arekkusu friend of Weismann." " Nice to meet you Koichiro my name your room upstairs." "Alright." I go up, Weismann goes to the room next Koichiro places his stuff down lays on the bed.

Koichiro walks into Weismann room "So what real reason?" Weismann stands up "It was last resort we almost lost Arekkusu." " Why though?" ask Koichiro " Well have you heard term Cycle?" he nods " Well that version of Arekkusu was not first the first made a cycle by going through dimensions like these so that when we came in. He altered dimensions that were not supposed to happen. " How did he get aware?" " Not how but who see it all started by these worlds called Sakura each have the same mechanic, there is group girl who wants some love as they end the user decides to be with one or all. However, as time comes on it becomes repetitive make lose interest then deletion.

So first Arekkusu moved on, however; that didn't go well something in the outer realm that created a dimensional rift making all this happen." " Wow, so you and a group of people are trying to end it?" " Yeah, but we have a problem that forces us to come here the Time Tenshi girls or know as dimensional rulers they got corrupted for the same reason." " Jeez, that messed up." " Yup." Weissman looks down " You can stay as long as you want." " Thanks, Koichiro get some sleep." he nods then leaves leaving Weismann alone, Weismann gets up and casts a spell around the house to protect them.

The middle night I dream then I hear some voices ." That repeat over and over " Just Monika, Just Monika, Just Monika" I wake in fear and breath heavily look around in room see nothing so I lay back down, but then a voice comes " My you look different then I expected." I stand up look around fast in front was a girl dressed in a student outfit her eyes emerald green. Alongside with light brown hair with a white bow.

" AHH! who are you." " Oh who me." the girl giggles "I'm Monika." the girl smiles and sits on the bed with me " I still get fear "What do want." she smiles " I want you to be with us but mostly me." loud footsteps come upstairs door swings open. " Get away from him!" the girl looks up and sees " Weismann!" she disappears quickly "What did she say to you?!" ask Weismann in a scarce way "She only said that her name is 'Monika' and 'she wants me to be with us but mostly her.'"

Weismann relaxes " That good sleep on the couch downstairs for tonight nothing to worry about ok." Without argument, I go downstairs and sleep on the couch " That was close Koichiro do me a favor bring Arekkusu to work with you so he won't be alone tomorrow I got some work to do in the morning." Koichiro nods and goes back down so does Weismann.

Next morning I wake to see Weismann and Koichiro eating " What time is it" " It's 10:30 and you're going with Koichiro to work," Weismann says " Ok" I get up to change. After I dressed I grab a plate of food and eat. " So what are going to do today Weismann?" " Well, I got something to take care of anyway Koichiro is waiting he has to go to work early." "Alright." I finished my food then head outside. " Hey Koichiro let's take my Ferrari she needs some tweaking, and I won't mind showing it." He nods.

We get in my car then drive to Koichiro work. Wiesmann goes to his room and pulls out a futuristic shades puts on his head. "Call Shion, " he says. Back to Psycho-Pass Izaya sleeping on the couch while others didn't show up. While Shion was on her computer and answers " What is it?" " Its Weismann Arekkusu and I are safe in Initial D." " Good so why did you call?" " We got a problem last night a figure with a student outfit, with emerald eyes, light brown hair and with a white bow by name Monika." " Wait for what." she goes through the history, and nothing came up "Are you sure you and Arekkusu were dreaming because I got nothing here."

With the racket, Izaya wakes up " What with the noise?" ShionShiron turns around " Sorry Izaya it Weismann something happened last night there." "What is about?" " it's a person name Monika?" Izaya eyes light up try searching "Doki Doki Lecture Club" Shion does search and finds a lot of info about it. " Weismann it's from a game called Doki Doki Lecture Club it's another visual novel." " What but that impossible only way if Arekkusu interacted with it." " Unless he did some that night?" " Hold on I will be right back." Weismann goes to my room and rummages my bag he finds my computer.

"Oh no." he goes back down " I'm back, and you were right he has his computer with him." " That not good what did he search.!" Shion gets in panic Izaya notice and comforts her. " The good thing it's only one game and that Doki Doki," Weismann says Shion sighs in relief for a bit. " However though the bad thing is he watch some anime." is then my computer shuts off so sudden and begins to jump, make weird noises and starts forming something. " Shit!" Weismann grabs a metal container and bullets down. " What going on!" " His computer was about form a rift," he says with a heavy voice." Oh, that's not good" " Yeah but I bulleted down. Man, I need break Shion keep me posted I'm taking a walk to stay safe and complete what needs to be done before this gets worse." " We will do so" end communications.

On the way to Koichiro work " Wow she runs wild." says Koichiro " Yeah watch this." I do an amazing drift " Dam that awesome. Next turn at the gas station." He points I see and do an E-brake drift perfectly in the station then park it. We get out from afar three guys an old man smoking a cigarette, while other two look like juniors in high school. " What the hell that was amazing you saw that Takumi" that quiet guy according to his co-worker is Takumi "Yeah I did Itsuki" the energetic one is named Itsuki.

" Sorry I was late Yuichi" the old man is named Yuichi " It fine your friend over there has a nice car what is." " Oh well it's a Ferrari 458 Italia." everyone gets shocked " How are you able to afford that car." Itsuki asks " Well it was an early Christmas gift form a close friend of mine." " Wow, he must have a paying job to do that for you. Anyway how many horsepowers is it." says Ituski " I will let you guess each one gets a shot.

" By how you turn and from the sound of it I say in range 500 or higher." Yuichi says " Very good your turn Takumi." Takumi thinks " I say 700?" " Very close your turn Itsuki." Itsuki thinks for some time " About 850 max." I laugh slightly " Well done all of, but the answer is 1000 horsepower." everyone gets a very shocked expression " That impossible no one can handle that much you will crash constantly." says Itsuki " Hey I'm telling the truth here." I open my hood and Yuichi walks to my engine and examines it " He right its 1000 horses." " Wow how can you handle it." ask Itsuki " Takes time and upgrading," I say

Weismann walks out of house walks around in high population spots. " What else has Arekkusu been up too this almost getting out a hand." says to himself. As walk something hits his left cheek "Hun" he stops and takes it off " Its a tarot card the hanged man?!" Weismann gets scared moves out of the crowded place finds a bench then sits catching his breath. A mysterious voice says "Been a while hasn't Weismann." He gets scared but replies " It has what do you want Yuuki." " We were called for to retrieve a certain someone by name Arekkusu?" Weismann reacts "You know who let's just say give us his location we won't hurt you and your friend if not we will take by force concordance as waring." the mysterious man stands " Have a good day Weismann." he walks off.

Weismann grabs his phone and calls Koichiro " Yeah what is it?" " Koichiro were Arekkusu?!" " He here just showing off his car to my workers what going on?" " It's D-agency." Koichiro eye light up " Shit what did you do." " They were sent to retrieve him so on your break bring Arekkusu back if you can't keep in your range and be alert." " Got it." Koichiro ends the call while Weismann heads back.

It's 1:10 pm " Hey Yuichi." " Yeah Koichiro" " I'm going on break I'm taking Arekkusu back is that fine." " That's fine but be back in time." "Ok." Koichiro grabs me, and we head back to the house while in gas station Yuichi looks at my car " He not around here with that much horsepower he didn't become a street racer."

We arrive back " See you later and oh if want to work more on your car my garage is free." " Ok, and Yeah Cyia," I replied. He leaves I head to the garage. In the other room is Weismann " Call Shion" some seconds later "Yeah Weismann?" " We got another problem." " Oh no, what is." "It's D-agency." Shion gets scared " What but how?!" " They were sent to grab Arekkusu" " Is he there with you?" " Yeah, he in the garage Koichiro brought him back." " That good. I guess Time Tenshi told them?"

The day went by slowly as I was working on my car while Weissman was chilling around. The doorbell rang Weissman grabs a pistol put it behind him walks to the door. " Who is it?" ask Weissman hesitantly. " It's Japanese take out?" says a mysterious voice. Slowly he puts his gun away and opens the door" I don't remember asking for takeout?" is then he gets punch so hard it knocks him out. " protected out," says the voice.

"Weissman who was it?" I asked but got no response "Weissman?" I grab an iron crowbar and slowly open the garage door connected to the house. Is then as I open big force hits a wall is then I striping into action. I swing my crowbar hit his arm then punch him in the face. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I ask is then he pulls out a switchblade tries to strike. I dodge the attempt to strike me is then hit him in the head. Making him defenseless " I won't ask AGAIN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I pull the crowbar up my head as I do out of nowhere a ran of endless bullets go rapids fire outside to the inside. I head to cover while the intruder tries to make a break as he gets out but gets shot to death.

Everything stops for a minute or two, so I slowly get out of cover then right behind me a female figure brakes the window behind me then pulls out two guns. Everything starts to slow down. I take my action and hit the female figure against a wall. I run grab Weissman code my hood and put in reverse breaking the garage door " Sorry Kochiro ." I switch gears and floor it. The female figure runs out fires a shot but hits my back windshield. " We got a runner." says the figure she gets in the car along with three other males.

I drive, but I hear more shots " Fuck!" I speed up to get some distance is then I hear a ringtone and answer it. " Look whoever calling it's not the time for it!" "Arekkusu ?" " Yeah who is this?" "I'm Shion a friend of Weissman what the hell is going on and where Weissman?!" " I don't know and he knockout !?" more shots hit my car " Fuck! Look Shion it's not the time!" I disconnect and hit nos.

"He wants to play like that." says one of the males "Hold on I'm getting communications in that car." says the second male " Well what is it?" ask the first male " nothing really is just aggression?" " Well that shame but I'm not letting this one go." says the first male.

I look in the mirror and still see them " Fuck! But how to screw it I make a very sharp turn then go through. " WATCH OUT!" everyone shots and the car stops. I get away far from that district.

" Damn it we lost him!" shouts the female "he didn't go far." says the third male "How do u know that?" ask the first male "Think with all this happening he probably in paranoia and panic, so the logical way is to hide within a city. It's better than being in the open." " He right he knows that he is getting hunted so get some rest were are in for a time of our lives." says the first male.

I stop at a back alley "That impossible!?" I look at the sky " Something tells me this world is odd." I open my glove boxes pulls out a box of cigarets. " I haven't used these guy in a long time " lights it up and smoked. Is then I see Wismann waking up I get inside " Morning Wismann." " What happens where are we." " We are in my car we got to attack and now on run that I'm assuming a bounty hunter or after my car." " By who though?" " Well I don't know for certain, but I recognize a person, but I don't believe it."

" What don't you believe." ask Weismann "Well that figure was a female wearing top and short jeans shorts like I have seen her before. It wired but heck I don't think this world is right anyway following me."

I walk to my trunk of the car open it then I take the cover off of the floor. "Wow did you rob an armory?." says Weismann " No me and my cousin were in a street gang." puffs a cloud of smoke "However I left the gang because it wasn't my way of life. So my cousin stayed with the gang I call he got me some of these latest guns for something like tonight to happen in exchange for an old debt of mine."

" Pick what weapons you would like we got a bounty to kill of in the morning." Wiesmann looks at my collection he takes out a Desert Eagle pistol, takes an mp5 sub, and an M16 assault rifle.

"Not bad weapons of choices," I say I look at weapons left so I take an Ak-47, FN SCAR, and a Scorpion EVO 3. Weissman looks at me "What I hate pistols don't judge me. anyway, go around the city if you like I'm going to get some sleep in the car if need me just wake me." I head back to the car put the seat down then sleep.

Weismann grabs his phone and calls Shion "Who is it?" ask Shion " It's Weismann." " Finally you answer what the hell is going on!" she says in anger "Sorry all I remember and what I was told is that a delivery boy punch me to make me unconscious my guess that was a D-agent." "Ok, what else?" Shiro types "Well according to Arekkusu he fought with the intruder but as he was going to ask questions a rain of bullets fired making a destroying the house." "Jeez sound like a bounty hunter to me." " yeah, even Arekkusu said something about a bounty hunter or after his car."

"Interesting what else?" " Well after the bullets stop he check out if it was safe however that didn't happen. Instead according to him was a female figure wearing a black top and short jean shorts." " That very interesting hold on Weismann I'm going to ask Izaya to see what we can get." A minute went by " Ok according to Izaya the figure is named Revy aka two hands from the black lagoon." " What?" " It's an Anime that revolves around a pirate crew doing delivers with mafias." " Oh, so it may be a hit on Arekkusu and problem involved Time Tenshi as well." " Yeah, the Tenshi girls are doing anything to get him to be on the watch." " Anything else?" " Yeah it evolves Arekkusu he not becoming self-aware but he knows that this word well realm is odd."

" Oh really" " Yeah besides that he had some massive weaponry in his car along with a story that him and his cousin wherein a street gang." " Jeez well, the good part he is not self-aware, but the bad thing is that we can't hide him instead bring him to the action head forward, so Weismann follows along on his plans and see where they end up ok." " Ok." he closes the phone " I always wanted to see how Arekkusu does in combat." puffs a cloud of smoke and goes around the city.

Afternoon struck and "Wake up Arekkusu" " Hu" I open my eyes " What time is it" " It's noon I also brought brunch." "Thanks, Weismann I open door" he comes in and grabs the food then Weismann drives. From afar the figures who shoot at car are laying in the car " Hey Dutch ten a clock ." the male in driver seat " Nice perfect" he starts the car and goes after us."

I look at side mirror " They are right behind us as expected I hate giving up brunch but." lights a cigarette then puffs loaded up Ak-47 "But I ain't losing my car or my head. Do a shape U banner I got a gift for them." Weismann does it, and I get out of the window. " What is he doing." says the second male " I know what he is doing GET DOWN!" I fire my hell of bullets piercing the entire side " Hehe yes." says the female " Revy give them a piece of two hands." says Dutch " Don't need to ask twice." Revy gets up and shots back " Get down!" Me and Weismann duck " Damn." I take out my EVO then fire very fast.

"Fucking hell. This bastard has fucking good weapons" " How much is the guy worth" says Revy "They didn't say" says Dutch " Well whatever it is it better be worth it." she keeps firing " Dam these hunters are mad. Weismann give it gas I got a better plan" he does it I got the back " Use your gun." I say he pulls it out "They are running away don't let them ." Revy shots at car and Weismann fights back. " Jeez, he has a protector that Double for us ."

"How much longer Arekkusu" " Just ready." I pull out an RPG " What the what else did your cousin brought for you," " Oh this he didn't I know more people but that its own story. Anyway, cover your ears." I brake the back window " RPG! Get out of the way." shouts Revy. I fair and blast them far. " Haha, sucks doesn't." I lay on seat "Weismann take us to the gas station the car needs repair, and I got something for Koichiro."

We drive to the gas station from the destruction of where I fired " God damn it that fucking hurt." Says Revy Dutch pushes the door open " Yeah that hurt so this ain't go be easy to get him." " Yeah so," says Revy Dutch walks over to a paid phone and calls then a Russian man spoke in English "Who is this?" " It's Dutch from the Lagoon company can you put Balalaika on its importance."

"Dutch why you call." says another Russian voice but it was female "Hate to call in favors, but you know that hunt we set on."

" Yeah," she replies "Well he was prepared to fight our car is destroyed by his RPG so could you help us?" "Ok, Dutch I will, however, I have one condition bring the bounty to us and who every helping him." " Sounds fair but what about the money on his head?" "I will give you the exact amount." "Alright, then thanks for the help."

He walks back to the squad " So who was that call for." ask second male " It was for Hotel Moscow Billy." Billy gets shocked " Why them?" " They came in my head but we have different orders so now we need to capture him along with any protectors." " So we are forfeiting the money." says Revy " No they are going to pay the exact amount." She gets a grin "What are we waiting for let's get him." " Easy Revy we need a car." " Dan it."

Back in Psycho-Pass days went by as these events happened everyone was back at HQ. "So what are we going to do." ask Shizuo " Well good news Izaya and I finished lots of prototypes ways to erase those Sakura girls memory. However, with events of Weismann and Arekkusu, things are very high, but the cycle needs to end." " So what our next target," says Shizuo. Shion goes to her computer and pulls an image of the next target. " It's Sakura Swim Club another major of the cycle since these girls love swimming we create a pool chlorine type of product." Izaya steps up " It's a decomposing submit that needs to be spread to pool so this product can be absorbed through skin our in the mouth."

"So how are we going to get to them." ask Akane " Well that when you and Shizuo come in." says Shion then the two look at each other " With your guys height it seems right so Akane your going to be a freshmen while Shizuo will be your parent." says Izaya " Wait how I'm going to get enrolled?" ask Akane " Leave that to me." Shion goes and types then prints her ID card. " There so now you must leave an open for Shizuo unless he wants to jump over the school and enter the fire door."

Few laugh while Reisi goes by Shizuo " Yeah?" " You need to follow this hand motion to collapse the dimension," says Reisi is then he puts his hands into motion and Shizuo follows. " Ok your all set." says Reisi Shizuo nods " Ok already?" both Akane and Shizuo nod as then a rift formed leading the path to Sakura Swim Club.

As those events were going on in Psycho-Pass. A dark, small car stopped in front of Dutch's crew the drivers' window goes down. "Are you lagoon company?" says a male with a Russian accent. Dutch nods "Get in we are hotel Moscow." with no delay they get in the car. "So got any details on whereabouts of Arekkusu?" ask the Russian.

"Well," Dutch lights a cigarette "His car got beaten up so he may be at a gas station. Also, his car is a Ferrari 458 with a bright Irish green." "Interesting what about his appearance?" asks the Russian "Well he is 6,2 wears a dark jacket, along with dark brown hair on right side of his face," says Billy.

"THERE HE IS" shouts Revy all of them look out and see my car. The Russian driver pulls out his phone "Commandant we found the target sending our location. "Good I will send some comrades to help you to stay out of sight." says a female voice " Yes condone." he puts his phone away " So what are we going to do?" says third male "We got to wait in the meantime here." the Russian hits his back seats and the wall of guns at their reach.

"Oh yeah." Revy makes a grin "We are going to have some fun." I walk out of the garage head to the wall then gently lay on it. I light a cigarette " Rough day?" says a mysterious male voice " Yeah it never gets easy." I say then the male lays against the wall next to mine. "Names Harry McDowell I work with Millennial." " Nice name mine Arekkusu U~ēbā I'm self-employed by the way that an American name you must be out of town."

" Very accurate I say you must be smart." is then Harry reaches into his pocket I take action a draw mine. " Wow quick reflects I got to admit." then he sees another gun I'm holding pointing at another mysterious figure he get a scared look in his eye. " So what is the reason why you and your buddy are pointing guns at me."

" You broke the iron code of Millennial, so traitors deserve death," says Harry partner. From afar the Lagoon company and couple fellow Russians seeing all this takes place. " Commandant we got a situation it appears the target has two unknown individuals at a standoff." " Interfere with them we need the target alive." shouts the female voice " Yes commandant. Prepare to fight."

" Hell yes!" shout Revy is then she jumps out of car and fries endless of bullets. I see Revy I duck in cover while rest did same. " Brandon!" the second male gets in cover also clear view of Revy he fires and hits her gun. " Damn it. Your a dead man." she lands and looks then says to Brandon. He motions her to come after him.

She takes it and draws then fires Brandon moves avoiding her bullets. She gets pissed then runs after. While the two are fighting, I make run to my car " Hey!" Harry fires his bullets. I get inside " Wiesmann we need to go NOW NO ARGUMENTS." " Wait for what." says Wiesmann " WHAT DID I SAY GET IN THE CAR!" with no hesitation we both enter the car.

As the fight between Revy and Brandon go on with only scratches on each other. " This can go only one-way hotshot we get the target or you in a body bag." What Revy says is then I burst through storage boxes " SHIT!" is then she runs to the car. Brandon also notices me he pulls out a secondary gun then crossover the guns he hits Revy leg and tire of the black van along with extra headshots through both Russians. " Ahh my leg!" is then he aims at us he fires his bullet penetrates my car hitting both Wiesmann making car uncontrollable crashing into a wall and me.

" Well done Brandon." Harry says while walking to him "let's get back to Millennial." Brandon nods and both went off to there car then drive away. Everyone in the car is scared to expect for Dutch and Revy. " Damn it they got the bounty." Says Revy in anger " They did." " What now." ask Billy " We investigate they may be alive or not it's better to make sure." Dutch gets out enters driver seat then drives to our location.

Dutch's crew go and investigates the crash and finds us there no movement lot of blood on us. " Dam that shooter hit them good there goes the 60, billion dollars and 400 hundred million as well." Dutch goes back to the car while rest look for a minute or two they do the same. Then it starts to rain this day is the saddest, this day is when all promise were thought to be fulfilled but now is a waste of effort and time to fix what was created.

Is then everything starts to fade and disappear all the relationships that were formed are now no longer exist. The worlds are now separate nothing is left only pain, sadness, and regret all was lost like a memory fading away.

A month went by, everything that happens in that car start to rust but more was exposed. Is then movement start to show " Ugh what happened and how long." Is then he looks around and sees me there with white skin " AREKKUSU!" he goes by me starts to cry " You had your whole life ahead, but now it's for nothing." Cries more. He slowly stands up carrying my body to a graveyard.

He finds a spot and digs for a couple of hours then puts my body in the ground. He also puts rocks on the edge of my grave. " I will complete my task for you so you can live again. An unknown voice said, " Another cycle is created." Is then Weismann pulls out his gun I gave points to unknown voice source. " You don't know the half of it." "Weismann easy there" is then he recognizes voice " Resis!?" " Yes," Resis walks out from shadow and hugs him. " How long has it been." " A month since your guy's death but I knew you wouldn't die that why I came."

Weismann hugs him closer " What happened to rest." " They all disappear." " Why did this have to happen to him he was young and had a future." says Weismann " That can't be answered only he knows come let us find a place to continue our plans." They left.

A month earlier after that day. On the middle floor at Millennial HQ, Harry and Brandon came back. " Was the mission a success" ask a small chubby blond hair man " It was stressful but thanks to Brandon here he killed the target." says Harry " Good." " Oh Bob." that small chubby blond man name Bob " Yeah." " I want you to do some investigation we ran into another crew try to get the target." " Sure what the description." " A young female adult with dark red hair wears very short jeans along with the blacktop." " Ok." Bob goes to his computer and does his work.

Couple hours later " Harry I got some info on that female." " Ok give me the rundown." " Ok that female you and Brandon cross path with is named Rebecca Lee." as Bob said that name Harry was shocked "Hey Lee is that your sister?" ask Harry " No Harry only had a brother she must be in a different family with same last name." Balladbird responds " Sorry to bring bad news, but her parents are dead both of them." says Bob.

"Ok, this is interesting so what with the gun action against Brandon?" " She works with a small local company that lives in Thailand they are transporters name the lagoon company they work for local Mafias." is then Bob's eye light up "Harry you need to look at this for yourself." Bob place the notepad and show the local Mafias Harry's eyes go down the list.

Hotel Moscow a mafia of ex-soviet it troopers able to take down a WWIII if it happens to break out. The Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad the head of the entire city. Goes down the list " Here an interesting fact the citizens, and even cops love the crime fill city." adds Bob is then Harry gets up I'm going to show these to Big Daddy.

Harry walks to the door and knocks " Come in." Harry goes insides " Pardon my interruption Big Daddy, but we stumble along something that you need to see." says Harry " That ok. Give me the notes." ask a 50-year-old man with gray hair and tinted black glasses. " Ok" Big Daddy reads the notes when he gets up. " Guards can you leave us alone," says Big Daddy, his guards in the room, left.

Big Daddy goes to window " Harry and Brandon do you guys believe in other dimensional rifts." both of them looked at each other and shocked their heads. " Well there something that you don't know me that I only tell a few." he moves his ring then his body changes into the early twenties, with black hair, and along with black suit.

Both of Harry and Brandon react " My real name Artemis Fowl II my family formed a criminal empire." "Why did leave?" ask Harry " That the thing some years ago I was on the trail of another dimensional by name Arekkusu. The traitor that you and Brandon went after." "Why did you let us kill him." ask Brandon " Well Arekkusu and I were great friends but not at first. I was on his trail, but he got me to trap he sent me to purgatory for four years until one day the wall was broken, and I escaped as I escaped I age quickly. Then I decided to help him by joining Millennial. However, as time went on, he came up to me and decide that this life wasn't for him, so he left."

" But that means he wasn't a traitor then." States Harry "Yes but when he finished his school I wasn't there." Artemis goes to a drawer he pulls out a futuristic PDA ", So Hotel Moscow came and took him." he activates the PDA and shows the realm of Hotel Moscow. " There he broke the code of Iron. Anyway, I know what your going and don't there are things in this place we call home that you don't know."

Artemis hands Harry the PDA "Take care of this now go and leave." So Harry and Brandon get up "Oh before you leave we have a shipment of monthly arms coming so pick up the name of the dealer is Koko Hekmatyar but be careful she has really badass guards so don't piss her off." they nod and leave. While Artemis looks at the window " Oh Arekkusu what have you brought upon us? "

On the road Harry and Brandon driving to the location. " So Harry what do you think about Big Daddy secret." " Well, I can't say Brandon." He pulls a phone out " Hey Bob." " Yeah, Harry" " Can you do some research on a person named Koko Hekmatyar?" " Sure Harry."

Minutes later " Harry I got the info about that person. According to info, I got that her family was an arms dealer, so she is doing the business since she was young. Also that she is on the FBI hit list, so she is really bad news. Her appearance is pale skin, white hair, and in a white shirt. So why are you asking." "Well Big Daddy sent us for picking up monthly arms and that our dealer." says Harry "Oh ok anyway keep on watch."

Harry and Brandon arrived at the location like Bob said there was a pale, white-haired and white jacket young lady waiting for them. Harry and Brandon walk out of the car " Are you, Koko Hekmatyar?" " Who wants to know?" ask the young lady " Harry McDowell from Millennial here to pick up our monthly order of arms." " Pleasure meeting you McDowell let me show your order." " Of course my lady" Harry bows " Quite a gentleman." Koko walks to a wooden box with there order.

Harry and Brandon walk to there order then examined there arms. "So how much is?" ask Harry " About usually $750,000," says Koko. Harry goes to her and pulls out huge stacks of dollars then he hands to her. As Harry about to do the exchange Bradon does the unexpected, he pulls out his pistol. In action, Koko guards get their guns and almost pulls the trigger, but Bradon shoots first then a massive explosion appears.

"What the Hell Brandon!" screams Harry " We are being ambushed," Brandon says in calm voice shoots another thing it explodes. "Alright then everyone defense position we are under attack!" shouts Harry. Is then ever Millennials get in defense.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Shouts Koko, she runs to cover " Friends of yours!?" shouts Koko to Harry. " No yours?" he asks " Probably its normal for us." Bullets fire everywhere. A mysterious male voice says in a Russian accent "Commandant I got the target in sight." The mysterious man has sight on but gets shot through the scope killing the Russian accent man. The one who shot was Brandon " Thanks, Brandon, he nods and continues shot.

Another Russian man " Says, commandant, we can't keep firing we are running low on ammo and soldiers are getting severely injured." " Da commandant." Is then firing comes to a halt " I think it's done for now sorry for the uninvited gusset." " Koko gets out of cover " Its ok it happens thanks for the help." " Same to you young lady. We are on our way-oh before I forget here your $750,000." hands to Koko and the rest of the Millennials leave."

" Miss Koko?" ask one of her guards " Yeah Valmet." " Do you know who was attacking the Millennials and us?" " I have a hunch on who but that separate time come on let's get moving we have other deals to complete."

Back in the present Weissman and Reisi are in an abandoned building shielding themselves from the rain. " What is our next steps, Weissman." Ask Reisi " Well we only have a limited amount of options since our alliance with Psycho-Pass doesn't exist anymore. My option is to find us a PDA to help users locate Time Tenshi and to see our whereabouts in-universe." replays to Reisi question.

" Ok so where is the nearest PDA at." says Reisi " That a hard one sense our events we fix there barely a trace of it," replies Weissman. Everything goes quiet then something in Weissman mind came up. " That it Artemis Fowl." shouts Weissman " Who?" Ask Reisi "Artemis Fowl he and Arekkusu were close friends until something happened between them. According to some sources that Artemis Fowl is a criminal genius. Also Very intelligent he can try to reverse engineer anything."

" That all good but do you even know the whereabouts of him." " I have a hunch, but I know for sentence however though." Gets up from his seat and grabs his pistol. " We still have work to do to end this cycle of anything from the past that Arekkusu created." is then Weissman pulls out his umbrella look back at Reisi. " I will be fine stay here and get some rest you going to need it." He walks out into the fog.

Weissman walks many miles to get to his destination as he arrived it was dark out. He looks at the structure a mansion filled with many rooms and high security patrolling 24/7. " So this is the place you been hiding ever since." says to himself when he looks at pistol the deed must be done." he continues to walk to the front gates. Some minutes later Weissman goes into the brush and puts a silencer on his gun.

He then gets up and fires at the two guards patrolling the gate. He gets up then enters the building. In the bay room Big Daddy looking outsides then unexpected he says. " Been a long time since we cross paths hasn't Adolf K Weismann." " It has Artemis Fowl. I see you grew older." "Yeah, I see you haven't changed immortal king. So what is it you want."

"Peace among the multiverse." says Weissman " Don't we all from the events that happened because of Arekkusu." " Yeah and those Tenshi girls." Weissman goes and pours a drink of whiskey. " So why are you depressed." " With all the tensions surround Millennial. I can't keep going on like this anymore."

" I feel your pain Artemis, but this all must end." Weissmann gets up "This can be your ticket." He pulls up his gun and aims at Artemis head. " Are you prepared to face the consequences that will come cause of this event?" says Artemis " I'm willing to take the chances for the better good of Multi-Universe." " I'm ready." Is then Weissmann pulls the tiger and Artemis body lays dead."

Back at millennials' HQ, every member got called for an emergency meeting. " What going on?" asked one of the member on around table. Is then a 50s male at center " As you are well aware Big Daddy has been assassinated." Everyman was in shocked " Who assassinated him?" another member shouts. " As right now we only got very vague intel. Whoever it is the killer was very skilled and took something."

Is the Harry buds in " Sir I may have some intel that can give us a lead." "Let's hear it, Harry." " Well as you all know that a month ago form retrieving our monthly arms we were ambushed during the exchange by an unknown group. What interesting that from our satellite images." Harry pulls up the images " From what you can see these soldiers are skilled men who are a strong chance of being the killer. But what we can see is on the shoulder of men."

Harry zoom in an image is enhanced for strong quilty it shows a logo. It's a Thailand logo. " As you can see our ambushed came from Thailand and my group got more intel." Everyone listen intensely " Thailand is under control by Mafia groups here an interesting fact every Calvin and cops love the lifestyle. Back to the subject, there are six mafia groups, but one runs the city. There is Hotel Moscow a group of ex-Soviet soldiers also with the logo we got. There also Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad also the big honcho. These two are main ones ."

" Here are the others groups the Rip-Off Church. They lead a guns dealing organization, and then there is the Italian mafia. These are the well-known organization in Thailand, so I suggest Operation cleansing. We come in and take control." The man in the center looks at Harry he ponders over for a bit. " Ok, Harry I let this operation go however my only concern is will this go out of hand." " It wouldn't be sir." replies Harry " Ok then call the H&C logistic incorporated to triple our order and get us the latest weaponry."

Back in the abandoned building, Reisi is waiting for Weissmann to comeback. Is then he comes back " Weissmann did you get the things done." " Yes, I did I also got our PDA. Pack up and get ready our nearest portal is in Thailand.

A week later millennial order came so Harry and Brandon head to docks. When they arrived a familiar face smiled at them. " Well hello there young lady I thought it would be someone else to deliver our order," says Harry with a smile. " Well I couldn't pass this opportunity up with your order." says the young lady " I also want to make a proposition." " Oh, what is it?" ask Harry " Well with this order you ask for you guys are planning on something that may grab some of my rival competitors, so I don't want to lose you as a customer." " You have grabbed my attention and what is that you're going to offer us." says Harry "Well it depends on you here are your choices number one. My guards and I come with you and aid you on your mission. In an exchange that you agree to is that you keep me as your own arms dealer."

" What is choice two?" " Choice two is that we still aid you in exchange that you give a place in your organization in supply." says the lady " Ok I will take choice one." says Harry " Excellent choice."

" So young lady would you be kind to let your guards help us loading on your ship." " Why certainly." After a couple of hours, the cargo was loaded up, and some squads of millennial went with Harry and Brandon.

The next morning Harry looking at the sunrise. " Beautiful view isn't." Harry turned his head and saw Koko. " Yes, it is. So how long before we make port?" asked Harry. " At this rate, we will be at Thailand before noon." "That's good." He turns his body around and heads back "Are you coming to Koko?" she turns around as well. "Yes." Koko and Harry walk back to the ship to eat breakfast.

Once Koko and Harry come in her guards along with Brandon were all at the table. " It's about time you and Harry came we were thinking to eat without you." says one of her guards. "Sorry about that we were enjoying the sunrise. Anyway here debriefing on the targets." Is then Koko sits down pulls out the same PDA just like Harry's PDA, but it seems different. " Ok for our group operation with the Millennial our targets are only two major factions." she clicks on one of the leaders in Thailand.

"Hotel Moscow an Ex-Soviet organization that can eliminate any threat. It's under control by an Ex-Soviet commander Mis Balalaika. She rules with an iron fist, and she will cause anything that conflicts with her organization old-fashioned way." says one of her guards " That right R." replies Koko.

" Our next target is the one that controls Thailand named the boss of the Sun Yee On Triad. He the main target if dies the whole city of Thailand with being a massacre fighting for territory." " How does Mis Balalaika apart of this operation?" says a young kid in his teens " That a good question Jonah. Mis Balalaika is an enforcer type operation if you know more about the Soviet Union Jonah you would know that Soviets are strong fighters but are warmongers. So if falls, it's anyone game making Hotel Moscow try to keep the city under controlled. That all for the debriefing target there will be more info on a plan of action once we get there. So now enjoy your breakfast."

It's now quarter after 12 Koko and Harry have arrived at Thailand " So this is Thailand it looks nice." says Harry " Yes it is." replies Koko " I have a question for you young lady if you don't mind if I ask?" " Not at all." " Ok from this morning debrief I couldn't help but notice that you also have a PDA like me." Harry pulls out the PDA that Artemis gave to him and Brandon. " Why do you have a PDA like mine?" ask Harry " Ah that a good question indeed but that my own reason, however, I can give you one thing though. That PDA is the map of the entire multiverse letting you go anywhere in the dimensions."

" Ok good to know." Harry puts it away and goes to help unload the cargo. While he left Koko is still standing " I'm after you Balalaika." she walks off and heads to the cargo where the rest are.

In a building on the port of Thailand a phone rang. " Black Lagoon company Rock speaking." " Rock its Chang could you and Revy come and visit I have a mission for you." " Alright, Chang." "Who was that?" " It was Chang he wants us to go and visit him he has a mission." says Rock " Alright then let go." So Rock and Revy went off to Mr. Chang office.

After some time later Rock and Revy arrived at Mr. Chang office. " Ah Rock and Revy, please take a set," ask Chang kindly. They do so " Alright straight to business I ask for you two to come is that recently at port Thailand got a huge deliver for arms bigger than the normal amount. I got a feeling that my power will be revoked."

" So I'm asking you guys to snoop around little to get more info about who going to revoke my power." "What will be our reward." " How about $30,000.00." " That sounds good enough." jumps Revy. " Then it's agreed on good luck you need it," says Chang. Revy and Rock leave while Change stands up looks at the window " Koko Hekmatyar what are you planning?"

Back at the docks Koko, Harry, Brandon, and millennial are finished unloading the arms. " Ok here our plan for action," says Koko she pulls out here PDA then places on the table showing the entire map of Thailand. "Four major buildings need to be taken care of so we can get to Chang. His office is in the middle of the entire city, so this is what I proposed to do. Wiley has created a special bomb that can destroy those building without building structure pieces don't spread causing damage."

Wiley stands up with his casual white shirt along with glasses with a nice dark tan. " These bombs are highly sensitive if the bomb is misplaced or has to much motion it will destroy a 250 radius so be careful." is then Wiley sits down.

" Thanks, Wiley. Alright for the bomb a group of 4 will go to each of those four buildings they shouldn't be heavily guarded, so the bombs will be planted on certain floors to make the building collapse correctly. After all the bombs are placed all of the groups of 4 will head to Mr. Chang from their reinforcements will be there to aid until we get Chang."

" When the bombs are activated everyone should be panicking and fighting for territory that when Hotel Moscow should get notice. Making the ex-soviets fight to try to regain control that when millennial comes. They will fight together to end the madness and have full control of Thailand. That the plan I have assigned the group of fours ahead of time so here." Koko gives the group leaders their people.

Once the groups have been formed, they went off leaving Koko, Harry, and Brandon together. " Hey young lady what should me and Brandon do while the plan is in motion." ask Harry " For the meantime you too men go sightseeing Thailand once the bombs are in place I will give you a call for more info," says Koko. Harry smiles at each other then they leave.

On the streets of Thailand Revy and Rock were investigating, and where integrated for info but got nothing. " Rock let's grab something to eat before we investigate Hotel Moscow," says Revy without any argument rock did so. Revy and Rock sit down then ordered. " Hey Revy." ask Rock " Yeah Rock?" she says while lighting a cigarette. " Does Mr. Chang have rivals that are willing to take him out?"

" That's a good question Rock, but in my opinion, I say so, every mafia group in this city has enemies, so I won't doubt that has enemies outside of Thailand." says Revy " Right I figure that was a blunt question to ask," says Rock. Rock and Revy finish their food and get got up, but an unexpected thing happened. Is then Rock bump into a person and fall on the ground. "Oof" he immediately got up and bow in the Japanese style of forgiveness."I'm sorry sir my fault" says Rock "Ah it ok accident happens" Says a man in a white suite it was Harry. "Rock get your ass moving!" shouts Revy " I'm coming Revy." Rock then catches up with Revy. "Cute couple. Do you think so, Brandon." Harry says and looks over to Brandon he nods. " Yeah. For a place that crime infested this place is beautiful too bad, we must control it for Millennial."

Twenty minutes later Harry phone rang " Hello Harry speaking." " Harry it's Koko it is time to head back and enjoy the light show. Oh before you leave send Brandon to building my men need all the help they can get." "Will do" Harry ends the call. " Brandon Koko wants you to help her men to capture ." Brandon nods and goes off the building while Harry heads back to Koko.

Back on the ship Koko is looking over at the city " For a crime infested city it's a beautiful palace to be in." says Harry " Yeah it is anyway" she pulls out a remote switch "Would you like to do the honor." she holds it out. Harry grabs it and presses it.

Is then a massive explosion happens so loud it went all over the city. Down by Brandon and Koko's men they saw the explosion and they immediately spring into action shooting 's men non stop. All the way top of the building is watching the security feed and witness massive chaos in his city. "Sir what do we do." says one of the guards insure fear. " Do what you are trained to do." Says while smoking a cigarette.

At the ship Koko looks at Harry "Send out your men right now the city is up to grabs." is then Harry pulls up his phone calls one of his men and says "It is time for action and control show them what millennial can do." says Harry. As mentioned all of the millennial men come out from the ship and start more chaos in the city.

Koko gets up " Enjoy the show Harry I'm off to meet up with rest of my men." she leaves the room. At ground level Rock is having a panic attack "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" is then a huge slap hits his face " Shut up Rock. It looks like the fear of has come true." she looks at Rock " Go inside the building Rock I'm going to have a hell of a time." She says with a grin and with a doubt he goes inside.

Revy pulls out her golden pistols " Whoever these men are they going to meet two hands." she says to herself. Then she runs to the source of madness. As for Brandon and Koko's men, they went through the entire building shooting down anyone they see is when they stop at the door of room. One of the men was going to throw a flashbang, but Brandon stops him. He then starts shooting two hole clips of bullets through that door. When he finished, he then kicks the door down, and Koko's men were terrified but yet amazed on how Brandon shot all of men.

"Amazing work kid." Brandon looks over from who said that and saw it was Chang smoking. "Are you going to defend yourself." ask Brandon " No I'm not going to retaliate just call up your boss tell her you got me." without any further questions one of them calls and tells her. "Good now sent Brandon off to Miss. Balalaika also another group to help Brandon." She then hangs up. One man looks at Brandon and tells him what Koko said he nods.

Is then he runs straight to the window breaks it and slide down the building. "He ballsy to do that stunt." Says Chang. At South West of the building from was HQ of Hotel Moscow. "Comedone," says a Russian man " The city is in mass chaos what should we do." "Fight for control." says a Russian woman "Yes comedone" replies a Russian man. As so armored trucks start to show up with heavy weaponry shooting down for complete dominance.

Brandon and a small group of Koko's men found the place of Hotel Moscow. Brandon then stops his small group " Stay here." with no rejection the men stay outside. Brandon starts heading inside shooting any ex-soviet men that in his way. " COMEDONE WHERE ARE UNDER ATTAC…" immediately shot dead. " Protect this room!" shouts Balalaika "Yes comed…" before the finish sentence it was too late. In fear, Balalaika doesn't show rather than calm attitude. " It's clear," says Brandon is then Koko's men enter the room and captures Balalaika. " Koko Mis. Balalaika is capture sending her to you with Chang." says Brandon " Good now escort my squad Hotel Moscow men are everywhere." " Will do."

They start to move out of Hotel Moscow HQ and heads to Changs HQ until one of the men was shot. "Man down!" is then Brandon pulls out his gunshots a bullet through the smoke until he hears a pain sound it was a women voice. "Outch hehe nice shot." then from the smoke comes a red hair woman with a gold gun in her hand while other brushing the mark off where Brandon shot. " I know it was you Brandon Heat no one can shot like you." says Revy " Go! Head to HQ I will stay." that said the small group continues leaving Brandon behind. "Now then let's finish what we started."

She reloads her gun and Brandon as well. Is then Revy springs into action first running and shooting at Brandon. He dodges the bullets and does the same each of them getting marks, but they still fight. " I haven't this much fun in a long time," says Revy she then gets close and kicks him far making Brandon hit ground. He gets up then slides on the ground shooting a gas tank. He makes it explode launching Revy into a car. "Ugh you're very skilled I like that." She then grabs a grenade launcher and fires it making two whole cars explode and flying in air crashing down on Brandon. He gets caught between the cars and sees Revy walking up " You are a skilled fighter Brandon, but this city is not big enough for two skilled gunslingers so I say goodbye." she puts her gun at the head of Brandon the fires. Until she was shot in the side " AHHH!" she falls on the ground Brandon looks around for the source but at no avail but is then he heard footsteps he looks up.

"Don't worry Brandon I'm here." is then Brandon smiles seeing Harry face " Jeez you two know how to start a gunfight here let me help you." Harry then helps Brandon get out of cars that closed in on him when he stands up. "Thanks, Harry." " No problem now let's finish off this incident." Both Harry and Brandon walk to Revy " Ah the fashion white prick haven't seen your stupid face in a while." says Revy in pain " I should watch your mouth I could kill you now if I want to, but I have something else in mind." Harry walks up to her and bends down " You have very skill of gunslinging why don't you put in use by working with millennial." she spits blood on his shirt " I rather die." Revy says "Well it was choice." Harry then pulls his gun and aims at Revy head. A gunshot was fired, Revy opens her eyes and see she not dead she then looks at Harry who screaming in pain. " HARRY!" Brandon shots and goes to him he pulls out his gun at the source.

On the top floor of the middle building, Koko is there with her men sitting in the chair of . Ah, so this what it feels like when your the head of an entire city ah it's nice. "Koko" ask teen soldier "Yes Jonah." "What do we do with and ." "Valmont hand me your pistol." Her most trusted soldier Valmont does it, and Koko gets up walks to them points at them, but as she was to pull the trigger, a loud shot was fired. "What that impossible." Koko says to herself " Jonah check the window what was that shot from." Jonah looks " Koko you want to see this." Koko then walks to window grabs some binoculars looks down and see a White, silver hair male alongside a Black Hair male in Blue uniform. " Oh No.," says Koko.

At ground level, Brandon is still holding the gun pointing at the Silver Hair and wearing a black suit. "Who are you and why you shot Harry." "Brandon relaxes he is fine they are multiple version of him." replies the Silver Hair and black suit male. " How do you know my name and what do mean by multiple versions," ask Brandon again. " I'm Adolf K Weismann the silver king and I know many things that you can't imagine, but the reason I shot Harry McDowell is that a change of events must be stopped. Have you ever stop and think on how or why you got here and got weaponry beyond your knowledge." Brandon then lowery his gun and looks around even looking at Revy. " No I haven't until now." replies Brandon "See Brandon, where you are, is a different reality or known as a Dimension you're only a small fragment of series of realities in the known multiverse. Your friend has made the chain of events go further into the destruction the multiverse. So when that said and done, I'm asking you Brandon let me finish off Harry McDowell for better of the multiverse."

Brandon looks at the surround once more and ponders what was told by Wisemann he then lets go of Harry and septs away. " Wise choice Brandon." is then Wiseman pulls out the same gun that kills Artemis Fowl he then shot Harry in the head, and his body then disappears. " Don't be sad Brandon like I said there is many more version of him now look around," says Wiesmann Brandon did and that many people of millennial are disappearing and the damage that was dealt are disappearing all at once except for Brandon. "What is the meaning of this." ask Brandon " Everything that Harry has done is fading away like it never happens." he then looks up at Koko she turns around, and her men are gone except for her she then unties and Mis. Balalaika and walks her way to the bottom floor.

From across Brandon and Wisemann Revy then instantly heals she got up and was about to pull her gun until "Revy don't" she then doesn't shout instead walks to Wisemann. " So all the things we done this day never happened." "Yes Brandon everything." "But why it didn't take me like the rest?" " Well, I let you stay because I have a proposition for you both of us know what Harry was up to and I'm asking would you like to join us in our mission to end these chain of events." Brandon nods " Good." Wiesmann bends down and grabs the PDA from Harry and places it in his bag. "Now Revy can you lead us to your place." "Sure but if only if Brandon doesn't shot my ass." "Don't worry he fine." "Alright then." is then they all move forward except for Weismann for a bit as he was waiting Koko shows up. "Hello Koko" " Hi Wiesmann here" she pulls her PDA out and hands it to him. " Thanks, Koko now I'm going to ask you again are you ready this time." She nods "Far well then" he then fired his gun, and Koko's body disappears, and the city starts to reverse the destruction that was made. Wiesmann catches up with the rest.

As Wiesmann group arrives at Black Lagoon HQ, he is greeted by a friend " Ah Wiesmann I haven't seen you in ages." "Ah Dutch it has, and I got to say the same as well." " So what can Dutch help you with this time." Ask Dutch " Well I need help getting to these coordinates" he hands them to Dutch " Sure thing my friend lets get a move on." Dutch gets up and walks down to the port where an old submarine lays, and everyone got on.

A couple of hours later they arrive at the place " We are here" says Dutch " Thanks again." Dutch nods. Wiesmann, Brandon, and Resis are on the top of the submarine is then Wiesmann opens a rift. " Don't be scared its just a means of transport," says Weismann when that said the two enter the rift. " Hey, Revy" "Yeah Dutch" " I would like you to go and help Wiesmann something in my gut tells me he needs the help." " Sure thing but what about Rock." " Don't worry he will be fine." when that said Revy goes on top of the submarine as well. Wiesmann was going to enter the rift till he saw Revy " Ah care to join us on our mission." " I would gladly do so." So Revy the jumps into the rift alongside with Wiesmann and rest.

All four have arrived at an unknown location that looks devastating. "What is this place?" asked Revy. "Where in the final frontiers of space." is then both Revy and Brandon get fear in their eyes. "Don't be scared wherein an oxygen sealed part of the space station. "Hey Reisi go to the power supply we need to get this station running but be careful this station hasn't run for many years," says Weissman.

Reisi goes and tries to find the power room why Revy and Brandon admire the vast beauty of space. " I always wanted to see space." says Revy " It's beautiful," replies Weissman. Then the lights start to flicker, and a map of the entire multiverse shows up in the center. "Powers on," says Reisi. " Wow," says Revy looking at the map. "Yup the map of the unknown multiverse. Here those stars you see are all different realities. There were all once at peace, but when Arekkusu came, it began to change." Says Wiesmann "What else happened." ask Brandon "See for yourself."

Is then Weissman shows an old map of entre multiverse both Revy and Brandon look at the map. "What you see was that the realities were once under control by empires. There were known as Sakura Beach, Sakura Santa, Sakura Nova, Sakura Spirit, Sakura Shrine Girls, Sakura Angels, and Sakura Swim Club. These empresses were the cause of a barren multiverse."

Both Revy and Baradond are in shocked "So what is the reason you bring us here at this station." ask Revy "The reason is that we're going to attack the ones who started all of this. There are Time Tenshi they brought this fate to multiverse for there own personal reasons. This station was in the first years of empires gain to power and control." is then Weissmann hits a wall. " But how are we going to gain that fleet power to end it." Ask Brandon "Good question Brandon but under this station is a homeworld full of the unemployed population willing to fight for there falling emperor." Weismann replies.

On the planet the moral of population skyrocketed see their space station activate after so many years. "As I said, Brandon, the population is willing to fight." Says Weisman "Brandon looks down and sees the population " You're right so what next to do." Brandon says and looks at Weismann "Next well the shipyards will be on a nonstop created fleet. In the meantime, how about you and Revy go to the armory and see your new weapons you will be using from now on for this mission." Smiles Weismann.

Without hesitation, Revy immediately runs to the armory while Brandon walks there.

In the center of the multiverse was the Time Tenshi dimension. In the time room, some sounds came from time rift. " One of the girls looks at time rift screen "AHH!" shouts a blue hair in the black shirt "KYO! What the matter?" " Rose get Michelle she needs to this." with all the noise going on Michelle already came in the room. " What with the noise!" "Oh Michelle you need to see this an empire has come out of hiding." says Kyo in fear "That impossible every empire has either been claimed or destroyed. What is the name of this Empire." Michelle looks at the map, and the empire that appeared is named The Time Before Federation. "MICHELLE! Sensors are picking up multiple military defense stations surrounding our FTL exist points." says Kyo "Rose and Kyo prepare for battle looks like we are at war with this empire." Michelle orders without any other words both Kyo and Rose get suited up for war.

Back at the station, Wisemann looks down at the dimension "Reisi." "Yes, Wiesmann." "You will be leading the fleet to attack the Tenshi girls so this may be the last time we may see each other well the version of you." Wiesmann says while walking up to him and he hugs him "Thank you for being with me through these horrible events." "It is my duty as king." stats Reisi " I know but still your human so if it comes true then it should be." Wiseman hugs him " Prepare for battle." Says Wiseman then Reisi nods and heads to the hanger.

After Reisi left both Revy and Brandon come in front of Wiesmann. " I believe you find everything in your liking." Say Weismann "Hell yeah!" shouts Revy in high hopes "What about you Brandon?" ask Wiesmann " I found what I need." Brandon replies " Good. Now then you two are going in straight head first to their HQ. From there each of you will go and find one of each girl pushing them into a room they called the time room. I will be doing same, but my own rule is that don't kill them that for me." "Why can't I kill them" interrupts Revy " Because there is many more version of them I need to kill them all." " Fine then." pouts Revy "Alrighty then get in transport fleet" All three of them head to the ships.

"War is a tragedy. It's not pretty, and in my opinion, there are no winners. Everybody's a victim, from the one who's suffering pain to the person inflicting it." (Edgar Ramirez)

Wiseman and his fleet had arrived at the star system where Time Tenshi fleet is waiting for them. "My friends are time is coming to an end. This where we make our final efforts to end this horrible fate that has came a pound this multiverse. I'm happy and proud that you aid me on this mission for better of the multiverse. Let us do what we came to do." says Wiseman. Is then he gives them the single and all fleets collide destroying each other one by one. "Revy, Brandon on my note we dive head first to the planet Reisi gots air." "Alright let's go" orders Wiseman once that was called all three of them head to the planet at an alarming rate. "MICHELLE! Three ships are head this way at an alarming rate." Shouts Rose " Brace for attack" all three girls are ready.

Is then a huge impact shock the ground "Dam that was hard but nothing that I can handle." says Revy getting out of her ship. "Are you all right." says Weisman " Yeah we are." says both of them. "Ok then get your weapons were heading in," Wiesmann says. Both of Revy and Brandon got their weapons and followed Wiesmann to a hole in the ground from one of the ships. They drop in and see a lab that was damaged from the ship. " Ok here plan the girls are expecting us to be alert," says Wiesman. As they walk around exploring the lab till then a swing of light strikes between the three. But it was stopped by Brandon. " Oh wow you know how to doge I give you that." says a cheerful but yet sinister " Kyo been awhile hasn't." says Wiseman "Indeed Adolf K Weisman. Then Brando kicks Kyo far distance, and they run in halls. "Michelle there here," says Kyo as she gets up.

In halls all three of them getting there breath back "Ok we need to split up so this how it going to work Brando you will keep Kyo busy and try to push her into the time room." Brandon nods he runs off. " let's get moving Revy we still need to find other two." Wiseman and Revy continue walking.

Brandon wonders around to be close to the time room observing the lab "Interesting things in this place I can't help but think why to give up your duties just for something that made the multiverse." says to himself is then a swing of lightning hit the wall but Brandon doge. "That none of your business," says Kyo. "You shouldn't be alone away from your team." She strikes again but only necking him "Pride is a tragic trait to have." Brandon charges delivering a forceful punch at Kyo. "Ugh, you're not just a flexible you're a hard hitter as well," Kyo says and spits blood. Kyo does another attack kicking Brandon to a wall " Still doesn't mean you fight for your interest." Brandon gets up and charges at Kyo making her hit the ground. He then pulls out his gun he then fires a non-lethal shot making Kyo unconscious.

Back to Wiseman and Revy still are roaming around "Hey Wiseman what did they do in this lab?" ask Revy. "Well there original job was to keep other realities in order if reality was out or something happen they investigate or take care of it." replies Wiseman "Oh but what made them chang-" right as she was going to continue a huge strike force swings almost cutting their heads off. "Nice reflexes." says a person in a knight outfit " Rose nicely seeing you again." "Adolf K Weisman." Rose does another swing but the two doge it is then Wiseman flips over Revy while she delivers an uppercut to rose making her unbalanced. "Wiesman GO!" with no question he runs away.

"That was a cleaver blow you gave me." Rose gets up and grabs her sword "You won't get lucky a second time." She swings Revy ducks pulls out her two new pistols with a bayonet attached to both of them. She fires at Rose she gets hit making her armor fall off slowly. " Hah, I thought I get more of a fight" Revy laughs but is halted when Rose punches her far into a wall " Scratch that time uses my new toy." Revy aims and then her bayonet strikes Rose chest piece " Ugh Wha-" Rose is then brought close to Revy which she punches her far to another hall. " Oh, I like this" Revy then aims again grabbing wall pulling her closer to Rose. "Hehe what else can this do," says Revy in a snarky way. She grabs Rose again and swings her around and around with her bayonet tossing Rose into time room.

Rose tries to get up but gets knocked out from Brandon " Nice job hot shot" nicely says Revy " Let's get them tied up as Wiesman said." "Al- AH" before she know Revy was kicked into Brandon making them be on the ground " So it's you two you defeated my co-workers." says a tall red hair and black shirt " Well I make sure you don't escape here." is then the figure aims her gun at them but was halted when she heard a click of weapons. "That enough Michelle you lost" " Wiesman dam you!" Wiesman was behind Michelle making her go on her knees and getting tied with rest of them.

Both Kyo and Rose wake up tied together with Michelle " Michelle? What happening?!" says Kyo, " I tell you Kyo you three girls have lost." Wiesman says while holding the same gun that killed Koko, Artemis Fowl, and Harry. " WISEMAN!" Kyo shout trying to move but couldn't "Your not escaping this either" Weisman gets up walking to them " Now who going to die first to fix what all you did." Weisman says " Hah funny you know there many more of us right." laugh Michelle " Ah no I already took care of that see for yourself." Weisman pulls out a PDA and shows that all version of the Tenshi girls is all gone except for two them and one more. "What but how." Michelle asks in fear " That my secret but as I was saying which one of you will go first and live in your permanent purgatory realm." ask Wiseman again " You can't do this who will look over the many realities in the multiverse." Says Rose " You lost that privilege when you interfere with Arekkusu causing all of this" replies Weismann. "We had to you never understand we feel staying in this world." says Michelle " You should understand that long time ago," Weisman states.

Is then the world start to crumble " Wwwhhhaaattt is happening" Kyo Shouts " Your reality is fading away time is running out for you three. Revy and Brandon go through time window I have set the destination to space station go now I will follow." Weisman motions them to leave. Both of them left leaving Weismann with the girls. " So who wants to go first" Weismann aims " I..I will go," Rose says Wiesman aimed at Rose and fires she then disappears. "Next?" "I will," Kyo says as well. Wiesman does the same she then disappears. " The only one left" Wisman aims "No matter what you do there will always be a person to repeat what has happened." Michelle says for her last word " I will make sure it will never happen" He then fires, and she disappears Wiesman gets up and exit the realm letting it crumble from existence.

It's all over the Cycle has broken all the actions that the Tenshi girls did no longer there as for Wiesman, Revy, Brandon, and Reisi they all went back to there realms but has something to remember what had happened. Wiesman and Reisi went back to K, but for Wiesman, he is planning his actions for Multiverse while Reisi is back to his duties as the Blue King. Revy went back to Black lagoon doing here everyday life there protecting Rock and doing jobs with the Mafia of Thailand. Brandon went back to a different realm where another version of Harry is not corrupted he then continues on living. While Arekkusu he never got interfered he lives a regular life.

There are still many things in the multiverse, but all have a specific reason for their realities are not meant to be interfered or changed rather live as they are though still there are people who want to change there life and others. But all comes at a cost a cost of war, a cost of pain, a cost of betrayal, and the cost of a life. Nothing will be the same from what has experienced what else has Arekkusu done and what realities want revenge there is no specific answer whether being one or other all matter that realities are at peace once more but what past the past has already happened, but the action of fix those has even much more of a deadlier effect. But who will start the actions and wether be a problem or not that an answer that waiting to be answered?


End file.
